Sonic the Werehog and Amy
by Breech Loader
Summary: Sonic becomes a Werehog in Amy's company, and there's no Chip to moderate his actions. Amy's gonna have one HELL of a night... Warning: This story is majorly graphic...


Sonic the Werehog and Amy

By Breech Loader and SonicFrank

* * *

Breech: With a title THAT dull, it's GOT to include rape! And if you don't like rape, don't read it. Because that's what this one-shot involves – Sonic the Werehog on Amy. Yup. Nothing more complicated than that.

I warned you! I warned you big and good!

* * *

It was shortly after sunset on Mobius. There was barely a cloud in the sky, and it was still tinged pink from the setting sun.

Amy Rose Blossom was feeling in a wonderful mood. It was just about a month since the little incident where the world had broken into seven pieces, and then her Sonic had fixed it most wonderfully. It occurred to her that being a hero must really suck sometimes. After all, the world had broken. He'd rescued her during the whole fiasco too, just like he always helped her when she was in trouble. And now he wasn't a Werehog anymore.

Of course, he was still too shy to tell her how much he loved her, but she didn't mind... He'd get up the gumptions to say it one day for sure. In the meantime, she was visiting him with a surprise Hero-Anniversary-Present.

"Sonic!" she knocked on the door. After a few seconds she fumbled under the doormat and found the key - Sonic wasn't worried about burglars, and his home was open to all his friends, "So-onic! I'm coming in!" she called even as she unlocked the door.

The door knob suddenly shook and held solid; as if it were locked. But she knew for sure that someone was holding it shut. "Wait!" she heard Sonic's voice demand, though there was a desperate tone to his voice. "Don't come in yet, Amy! I'm- um... not dressed?" He could almost feel her eyes narrow. But for her sake, it was probably best he kept his distance. Like usual. "And there's not another babe in here, I swear!" He had to reassure her, because Amy was the type to jump to such jealous conclusions.

Not dressed? Amy couldn't help but laugh. But the idea of another girl? She frowned, "No there's not!" she insisted, "I know there can't be, because I know you only love me!" She fought with the doorknob for a few seconds. A little twinge of jealousy worked its way up though - suppose Sonic was telling the truth? "Come on, Sonic! Let me in! I've got a present for you..." she implored, rattling the doorknob some more.

Sonic's eyes rolled, and he let go of the knob, letting her in to meet his unenthused expression. "About as much as I love menstrual cramps, Toots." Mentioning the word 'love' to Sonic usually got this stoic expression out of him. But despite it; she immediately saw why he wouldn't let her in at first. He had a brace over his right knee. Which explained why he was even home. He couldn't run. At least not until it healed.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy sighed sympathetically. Before he could run - and of course, he couldn't - she had dropped her present to one side and dashed forward to give him one of her suffocating hugs, "You can't run! No wonder you're cross! Did Doctor Eggman do that to you? I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" she told him instantly, choosing to interpret the resulting groan as a sound of pain, rather than exasperation, "Come on," she walked into his house, still pulling him and, naturally, forgetting to ask if she was welcome, "I brought you a present," she snatched up the box - wrapped in red paper and tied with a pink bow - and pushed it into his hands, "It's coming up to winter real soon, so go on, open it!"

"Is it a crow bar? For the next time you crush me with affection?" he asked, scratching the top of his head. Amy always did this; popped up without prior notice and expected some type of warm welcome from him. She also had a tendency to ask questions, but not let him reply before changing the subject. So he never got to answer her about his knee. "If it's a chilidog, you might be redeemed!" he told her, finally giving in and applying a smile. She was annoying, but she was always thoughtful, and nice to him. He tried undoing the bow as best he could without wrinkling it, but to no avail. And wrapping paper was meant to be torn, so he paid it no heed. Beneath it was a box, and he looked up at her with a grin, "Hey, a box! Just what I needed to stash all my lezzie porn!"

"Oh, Sonic! You're so funny!" Amy giggled, taking the red scarf out of the box and wrapping it around his neck. Hasty inspection showed that it had been knitted with the words, "Amy and Sonic" on it, and inside a big pink heart, "On the news they said the first frost will be coming early, so I made this for you!" she explained easily, "Now everybody will know we're meant to be together!"

She looked around the house, and upon seeing no evidence of any girls instantly, turned back to Sonic, "I'm so sorry about your knee," she added, "How did you hurt it anyway?"

He hated it. The scarf, anyway. How could he possibly like it? 'Amy and Sonic'? With a pink heart, of all things? Why did Amy do this to herself? And to him? He took a sigh, and smiled at her, keeping the scarf on just to humour her. Which he did a lot. "I didn't. Tails did," he feigned looking down at the scarf. "Thanks a lot, Amy. This'll keep me real warm until I get the fire goin' this winter!" His words were clever as ever; he just praised Amy's gift by making her think he'd wear it while he warmed the house up, and also admitted that he intended to burn it, both at the same time. "I'll hang it up someplace for now."

"Okay, Sonic!" Amy tried to poke behind the cushions for evidence of any girls without Sonic noticing, "Tails did it, huh?" Outside the window, the sun had gone down, and the halo of the moon was showing over the horizon, "Aw, so it was an accident then," she peeked behind the curtains, "I sure hope it'll be better soon," she looked up sympathetically upon finding nothing of importance.

Of course, if there were any evidence left behind, it would more than likely be up in his bedroom, not down here. As much as she hated the thought, Amy knew she had competition. Serious competition. Sonic's 'hero' status, charming good looks, quick witted sense of humour and gorgeously toned body made him quite popular with females. She liked to think she was closest to him, though. "Yeah, some kinda tinker-mabob-NGH!" Suddenly, the blue hedgehog grabbed his chest in pain, gripping his peach fur tightly with his right hand. He didn't fall down to one knee, but seemed he was about to. The truth had come out; he'd landed on the knee before.

"Oh! Oh, Sonic! Are you okay?!" Amy cried out and rushed to him. It was a silly thing to say; from the way his face was twisting up in pain, he clearly wasn't, "Oh, don't fall on it; you'll make it worse!" she begged, wrapping her arms around her favourite blue hedgehog to support him, "You need to sit down," her voice took on a more motherly tone, as she tried to guide him over to the couch, which was facing the window, "I know you don't like it, but whatever happens, you mustn't try to run on it." In a way, this was almost a dream come true for her right now. Sonic needed her help, and he couldn't run away from her. The only way it could have been any better, would be if he didn't have a dodgy knee and had been _choosing_ to not run.

"Amy..." Sonic spoke, trying to catch his breath and fake good health. "You need to get outta here. All right? I'm fine, just leave and I'll... visit you in the morning! We'll get breakfast!" That was the closest he'd ever gotten to asking her out on a date before, so he hoped it would get her to leave. By now he was able to stand again, without her support. The scarf was still on him.

"I can't leave!" Amy insisted, "You need my help!" She sat him down on the couch firmly, leaning in close while she felt she had the chance, "And anyway, I couldn't take you out while your knee's hurting. Tell you what; how about I get some bedsheets and tuck you up down here," it was as good an excuse as any for poking around in his bedroom, "That way you won't have to hurt yourself going up and down stairs!" As usual, she didn't wait for his answer, and as soon as she'd sat him down, turned to head up the stairs.

"I'll sleep on my bed," Sonic told her, and by the tone of it, his voice was wearing thin. Every once in a long while, Amy managed to push him to the point where he got pushy right back. "It's what I bought it for. Heh, mostly…" And with that, another sharp strike of pain surged through him, and despite it, he felt himself getting angry more than anything else. He knew what was coming; he'd felt it before. There was no stopping it, but he had to get Amy out before he could. "I'm not kidding, Amy! Adios, sayonara, I'll see you tomorrow for pancakes and waffles but you need to GET OUT!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?" The mild worry on Amy's face became serious confusion, and she grabbed his wrist, "Look, if you're angry at me, you can at least tell me-" she hesitated; her beloved blue hedgehog had begun grinding his teeth in some sort of rage. She started again, "Tell me what's wrong, and I'll help you, but I'm not going to just run off when you're... like this!"

"Fine, go upstairs!" He told her in desperation, knowing the transformation was about to take place at any moment. "Find my... Ukulele! That always makes me feel better!" Sonic didn't play a Ukulele. Why would he, when his electric guitar attracted so much more poon? He was holding his own arms now, shivering. "Come on, go! I need my music!"

Amy hesitated for a few seconds, before she dashed up the stairs. She was getting seriously worried now. Maybe the answer was in his room? She dashed into his bedroom and started poking around quickly, looking for answers and finding none.

It was less than a minute later when she heard a man scream downstairs. She dropped the socks she'd picked up and raced down again, desperate to know what the trouble was.

The trouble was Sonic. He wasn't quite himself when she got downstairs. It was like a scene out of the horror movies she tried to avoid watching. Only his emerald green eyes remained, the rest... was changing… and growing.

"Oh... oh... oh..." Amy froze up. Sonic in Sonic form was fine. Sonic in Werehog form was... okay... But Sonic inbetween, as the morphic signals hunted between species, as the fur lengthened and claws tore through his gloves and shoes and ripped into the carpet, as the teeth lengthened and became fangs, and bone and muscle twisted into new and unnatural shapes, was not nice at all. The way everything was twisting up. Also, it looked painful. Very, very painful. She put one hand over her mouth, trying not to be sick as she looked at the moonlight shining through the window and realisation struck her like a blow from her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Amy..." she heard him hiss to her, almost calling to her in a worried tone that was filled with warning despair, "Amy..!" he snapped out, but this time, there was less despair, and a lot more warning. The transformation completed, and he howled in one last dose of pain, before his arms lowered and revealed his massive height and width. "Amy..." he growled again, this time with a voice that made her feel like a hunted target.

_It's okay,_ a little voice tried to reassure the pink hedgehog, _Back when he was a hedgehog before, he was still your hero. He didn't even try to want to hurt you._

_Yeah, that was when that weird little guy Chip was around,_ another, less reassuring internal voice told her.

Amy tried to remain calm, "Don't worry, Sonic," she tried to reassure him without fainting, "Everything worked out just fine last time and we'll sort it out this time..." She bullied her terrified feet into taking a step towards him, insisting that it was her Sonic, and he would never, ever hurt her, and right now he needed some help.

The couch had tears in it from the transformation. The large, blue-grey beast that had replaced Sonic was eyeing her with a silent gaze, poised, as if awaiting some type of instigation to pounce. Logic had gone out the window where the moon was; Sonic could barely form a word in his own native language. He could only growl, and when he claws dug into the hardwood floor, Amy knew she had to run. Like a rabid dog, he was about to attack.

"You wouldn't..." Amy paused. Sonic growled again, and the panic rose up. She was ashamed at her fear, but at the same time she wasn't going to ignore that growl, which made the sound of those primal lessons that man had learnt long ago in the backs of caves, "I just remembered, I left my house on fire!" She backed away a few steps, before she spun around and dashed for the door.

She might have made it if the beast had given her a two-second head start. As it was, Amy heard him bark like no animal she'd ever heard before, the back of her dress slashed with claw marks that barely missed her skin as the Werehog shoved her forward, causing her to trip and slide toward the door, hitting her head. It was right in front of her; the exit. But a large, overly furry hand grabbed at her ankle and yanked her harshly away from it, and under him.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped. Even when the world had been in pieces and Sonic had been a big, hairy Werehog, he had never looked at her like this... She remembered the look of despair on his face when she had thought he must be somebody else, and then his hopeful expression when she had promised him she'd be there no matter what. This wasn't either of those expressions. This was the horrible mix of an animal that was just smart enough to _enjoy_ being violent.

Her head hurt where she'd bumped it, but right now she was more concerned about her dress, so badly torn that she had to choose between holding it up with her hands, or letting it drop and reaching for her Piko Piko Hammer to hit Sonic away. It was a horrible choice, "Sonic, get a hold of yourself!" she begged the muscle-bound blue creature looking down at her, "This isn't like you at all, and you know it!"

Words had no effect. The heavy creature above her was lowering its head, sniffing her out, snuffling through her quills and at her chest. There was some kind of curiosity to the movements; as if he was trying to decide whether he recognized her or not. She knew he chose the latter when he showed dripping, sharp canines under quivering lips as he growled menacingly at her.

Amy clutched her dress to her chest, unwilling to hurt her Sonic even now... except that she wasn't sure that right now, this was her Sonic. Not with the brutal way he was pinning her down, and the very primal way he sniffed her over. She planted one hand on his furry chest and tried to shove him back. She might as well have tried to knock over the Egg Fleet with a wet paper towel. She started wriggling under him instead, to try and squirm her way out, "Please let me back up, Sonic," she pleaded with him, trying to see in his emerald green eyes _her_ Sonic, and not the glare of some hairy monster.

The wriggling didn't work to her advantage like she had hoped, and touching his chest just made things worse. It made her seem weak. Helpless. And female... He lowered his face to hers, and when she expected him to bite it right off, she instead got a good whiff of his hot breath, and a long, wet, hot tongue running across the side of her face.

"Oh! Ugh!" Amy squealed without thinking as he gave her a thorough, doggy lick, heat radiating between them like a furnace. Maybe this wasn't so bad, huh? Maybe he was just going to be friendly, and he'd let her up any moment...

And despite her attempts, she wasn't feeling reassured at all, if the rapid pounding of her heart was anything to go by. She was feeling more and more scared by the moment - not just because it was a gigantic beast pinning her to the floor, but also because it was supposed to be _Sonic_, and he wasn't letting her get back up - he was trapping her, deliberately, "Let me up, let me UP!" she shouted, but even as she spoke the words she got the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to do so... and if he wouldn't, then what _was_ he going to do?

Suddenly and to her utmost distaste, one large hand grabbed her by the torso, swung her around and tossed her all the way to the other side of the small house, where she slammed back-first into the wall with a large thud. The rabid animal came bounding toward her, top-speed on all fours, picked her up, and tossed her harshly onto the steps. Amy soon realized what he was doing. Not breaking her, not killing her and not even shredding her. He was weakening her…

The nervousness was torn away even as she slammed into the stairs with a cry of pain, _That's going to bruise something chronic in the morning._ Fear was for uncertainty. She had a horrible certainty rising up in her now. What had been a dream come true was turning into a nightmare. Clutching the remains of her dress, she managed to stagger to her feet and turned to run up the stairs - it felt stupid, but with six feet of Werehog blocking her way, it was the only direction she had to run in.

The knowledge that for the first time ever, it was her running from him, was just another twist to the metaphorical knife of irony.

She made it to the very top step. If she could get to his bedroom, or maybe the bathroom, she could maybe lock the door and try climbing out the window before he managed to get through it. So close, but yet so far. She felt his weight on her again, shoving her forward and making her trip. The poor girl was dragged back towards him, one of the steps crashing into her chin. His breath was a seething furnace above and behind her, nose taking in the scent of the back of her neck in rapid whiffs. Then she felt his tongue again. Amy had never felt Sonic give her so much attention. Almost sexual attention. When he slashed her dress at the small of her back, this time not missing the soft skin beneath it, she knew an even worse fate than death awaited her.

She screamed as sharp claws sliced her skin and hot blood trickled down her back. Her dress... well, what she was holding up kept nothing decent. All it symbolised was a few shreds of her dignity, and they weren't worth much now. It wasn't her Sonic. No matter what games they'd play in the eternal chase, her Sonic wouldn't ever hurt a hair on her back.

Was he really going to... She remembered the feel of his wet tongue against her skin. Images of a horrible future flashed across her imagination. She was almost sick at the thought of them. She quit trying to fool herself, and started struggling again, dropping the dress and desperately trying to twist away from him. But he was twice her size, and five times as strong.

It wasn't Sonic. Did that make it better or worse? She felt something give way inside of her, and screamed again, the fear forcing tears into the corners of her eyes.

This Sonic, whatever he was, didn't care for her. It wasn't gentle; it wasn't concerned with her pain. When she struggled some more, it moved to subdue her. She felt weight on her back, holding her down. So heavy it cut off her breathing and made her struggle for air. With her dress torn away, all that remained were her bra and panties. And monsters didn't care about boobs. He relieved pressure off her back, and when she struggled, he pressed right back on. This would be her ultimatum... Either she stopped struggling, or she choked to death.

Amy struggled a few seconds more, on instinct. She remembered reading somewhere that the thing that made Werewolves so bad was that they seamlessly meshed the violence involved in a wolf's everyday living, with the intelligence that humans used for building weapons and making plans and killing people. The idea that might be what Sonic was now sent a sharp feeling through her that froze her up. She managed to twist to look up at him again, then flinched at his expression. He wasn't going to listen to reason or grant mercy.

_He's so big,_ the little voice whispered, _Whatever he's going to do, it's going to hurt._

"Please stop..." she begged, feeling the tears run down her face as her body froze up again in an attempt to persuade him against pressing down on her neck.

Then she felt it. He required no more instigation or seduction. Not the consent of an honest lover or the horrid screams of a rape victim; he had no requirements at all. She knew where both his hands were; one on her back and the other poised solidly on the step just above her head. So there was only one solid extremity that could have been poking harshly at her bum, oozing a slimy wetness that soaked into her underwear and over her skin. He relieved pressure, letting her breathe. Luckily, the beast hadn't the intelligence to pull or even tear her panties off, so he was fumbling for a moment, which bought Amy some time.

But time to do what? The animal growled on top of her in confusion, fumbling for a second. The organ that was pressing at her was much larger than she'd imagined Sonic's would be, but then again it wasn't Sonic, was it?

That thought sent another jolt through her, and she screamed again, twisting with a new desperation. This time she managed to get out from under him, not because she was strengthened by anything, but because she moved so suddenly. She managed a few more steps, snatching at the doorknob to the bathroom. But even in this form, Sonic was so much faster than her, and the blow sent her flying, where she collided with the bathroom mirror, cracking it and cutting her back again, before she slumped to the bathroom floor, shaking.

This wouldn't do. Not only was the animal sexually frustrated, it was irritated, too. Amy required further weakening, to prevent another escape like that. In what was surely an attempt to grab her by a garment and throttle her, he ended up ripping her bra off, which with all the elastic being stretched to the point of snapping, hurt Amy like Hell. He tossed it aside and grabbed her by the torso, arms and all, and flung her right out of the bathroom, through the bedroom's open door and onto the bed, which she of course bounced off of before hitting the floor. The beast wasn't far behind, snarling as he pounced on top of her again.

"NO! OH NO!" Amy screamed out even as he pinned her again. The blood was now running freely down her body, and except for her boots and panties, she was pretty much naked. He'd hit her so hard that the first bruises were already beginning to show on her. She stared up at him, into lustful, hungry green eyes, and turned away again, unable to meet his fierce glare, shaking.

She reached up to her face - one of the blows had resulted in a split lip and there was blood on her face too. She really hurt, and she knew that the more she fought, the more it would hurt. Helpless, she curled up into a defensive ball, crying as he continued to sniff at her, "If... if you're going to do this..." she whispered, "Don't be Sonic... Sonic wouldn't do this..."

But he wasn't Sonic. His eyes were the same magnificent shade of green, but they stared down at her so savagely that they could not have been Sonic's. Whoever this monster was, he was going to have his way with her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She briefly hoped that somehow, some way, Sonic the Hedgehog would show up to save her. Like he usually did. Like she trusted him to do. But how could he do that, when he was trapped inside this hideous beast? It grabbed her again, pulling her by the ankles and slamming her, face-first, into the mattress. Amy was hanging off it; her legs on the ground, too weak to climb the rest of the way or even slump back down to the floor. She thought he would do it right then and there, but the punishment wasn't over. He was still weakening her further, and shoved her once again toward the open bedroom window. Thankfully, she hadn't fallen out. But her head and half her torso were sticking out, and the moon was right above her. That's when she felt him repeat what he did to her bra, and removed her bloody panties by means of tearing…

He was so far from being Sonic, that she honestly wouldn't have been surprised had Sonic busted through the door. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. She desperately tried to clamber through the window, regardless of the possible fall. Powerful arms yanked her back, and she let out a wail of despair. His claws hadn't been careful in removing her panties, and there were fresh, shallow slashes on her thighs. Then she cried out again as he manoeuvred her into position roughly, pushing her face-first against the wall.

Face-first and bent. Amy was being forced into bending over, into the most submissive, helpless position in the animal kingdom. Tears and blood smeared against the wallpaper as her head was pressed into by one savage hand, while the other was forcing her hips back as far as they could go while still standing. He wouldn't let her fall to her knees. And much to her horror, the thick, murky organ made its way to her rear, even while she was sure the Werehog's body was almost a foot away from her. She could hear his breathing, husky and salivating. The tongue found its way to her back again, tasting the blood... Amy had to cringe, and accept what was going to happen. She would get fucked. By a savage animal. And it would hurt. A lot.

"Please... please..." Amy begged softly. And she didn't know who she was begging, or for what. If the Werehog deigned to fuck her like an animal... oh god, there was no point in bravery or dignity, because he didn't care about them, whether she had them or lost them or he took them. People cared. Animals didn't care.

Tears ran down her face, and she tried to twist away again, finding herself hopelessly trapped. She was so scared; she shouldn't just let him in, it was wrong, but if she didn't then he would just tear his way in. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her first time was supposed to be a wonderful dance of pleasure... it wasn't supposed to be her torn like the wrapping paper of the box. He was leaning over her now, a growl rising up. She just managed to turn enough to reach out and grab something... The scarf...

She dropped it on the floor, along with her last lingering hope that she would wake up, and shaking, tried to relax herself. It was going to hurt, so bad...

The Werehog was sloppy. Although Sonic had never talked about it with her, Amy was sure he had experience in the sex category. But in this form, as this monstrosity, he was just as virgin as she was. Despite the trembling, he felt her relax; a sure fire sign of absolute submission to his will. Oddly enough, Amy felt the Werehog shiver and growl softly in pleasure when the head of his cock touched the edge of her soft pussy. It consumed the whole entrance; Amy wasn't even sure it would fit! But he gave her no chance to contemplate, for like the animal he was, he thrust forward and impaled her with his solid length. Her body rejected, but he pushed all the way...

She screamed. She couldn't imagine doing anything else, as her nails scratched so fiercely against the wall that the fingers of her gloves tore. He wasn't making any accommodations for the fact that she was way too small for him, or for the fact that she was about as aroused as an empty phone booth. She tried to spread her legs to lower the pain but it didn't work that way because he was still too big for her.

He wasn't giving her any time to get used to it either; it seemed that he just started forcing in and out, and not at a decent speed, but taking, taking, nothing but taking from her. Within seconds, there was more blood between her thighs, and her vision blurred around the edges as he slammed her up against the wall again with the force of his thrusts. She screamed again.

He sounded like he was enjoying himself.

And he was. To the point where he was drooling on her. There were rough, subtle grunts escaping him, but the most she got was a whine of pleasure. She was so unusually tight that his natural instinct was to fuck her harder, like her tightness was a challenge to his iron will. He bucked and plunged, ripped and tore, gripping at her body with exposed claws that left red trails beneath her fur, pulling her helpless body towards him every time he shoved his way into her. He began growling in disdain; Amy could only pray that it was almost over.

Amy clawed desperately at the wall, her nails broken and bleeding, actually tearing the wallpaper. She certainly wasn't going to orgasm. Not when her body was on fire with pain like this. Not when he was scratching eagerly at her sides, snuffling into her quills and his drool was running down the back of her neck. He was forcing his way in harder than ever, and as far as she could discern anything, it was that the cock he was using was too thick, too long - he could barely get it in but he seemed determined to do so, no matter how loud she was screaming now.

Another nightmare of a thought rose up - if he was thicker and longer in this form, would he have more stamina too? Would he be prepared to go again? She screamed just at that thought alone, even as she was slammed into the wall repeatedly, bruising her face further.

Stamina wasn't quite the word for this creature. It was more like persistence. All of Amy's screaming was willing him further; his primal mindset took it as defiance. So he fucked her, forcing his way in, out and back in, the pain being blown into her every single time. To her utmost horror, she felt what little rhythm he had subside, slowly but surely becoming nothing but misaligned thrusts that were fuelled by desperation. Pulsing began to whither through her body. And with a loud, terrorizing yelp, he came into her, gushing what would seem like four or five loads of tainted seed from any regular guy into her; shoving his cock in as far as it would go while he did so. Instinct aimed for pregnancy; so he held himself in her, assuring all of it; every drop of his seed, entered her sorely abused body.

Pregnancy was the least of Amy's worries right now, even as the seed swam inside of her. Not when her head was spinning from the pain. It seemed he liked how tight she must be around him too; he certainly didn't seem in any hurry to take himself out. And his taloned paws were still gripping her sides tightly. She was covered in sweat and blood and drool. His cum stained her deeply inside as she shook out of exhaustion. But her being tired wouldn't stop him. All it meant was that she no longer had the strength to fight. If anything, it would be even easier for him to continue taking his savage pleasure from her.

The orgasm only slowed him down briefly. It didn't stop him. Soon enough the tight sensation of being inside her willed him on again, and she felt him thrust. Once. Twice. Three times. And then she lost count because she was getting fucked again. Raped vilely, without the strength to even scream any longer, and just gasp for breath.

Amy felt herself slump, almost loose in his grip. There was blood all over the place now, and it was all hers. It was in his thick, shaggy fur too. There was a thin sheen of the stuff on his cock when he pulled part of the way out, and each enthusiastic thrust felt like it tore her more. No use pretending any longer; she was being raped by an animal. He shifted their position and shoved her face down onto the floor, the light of the full moon shining through the window onto them so brightly, and it was as if it was almost spurring him on. His cock was searing her on the inside and she barely had the chance to gasp for breath, let alone scream.

Somehow, with her face being held against the hardwood floor and her body being held up on its knees, Amy felt even more helpless than she had before. She'd been reduced to something less than a human being; something less than a slave. Here beneath the monstrous werehog she'd been demoted to an object; an undignified, lifeless thing that's only use was to satisfy his most primal instinct – mating. And she could sense he was more than pleased; his satisfied grunts made this all the more putrid and disgusting.

"Please... oh please..." Amy begged - not the werehog holding her down with such ease. Perhaps she was praying to any available gods for a miracle. They weren't listening. The werehog desired to mate with her, and the way he held her body, it meant she was moving back against him, involuntarily giving him more pleasure, more reason to keep going. Sweat and blood poured down her; his cum leaked down her thighs, and her clothes were in tatters. And yet he persisted further, as if there was more he could take from her.

Primal instincts were flaring from him. She could feel him speeding up his persistent pushing, yearning to reach his climax as fast and soon as he can, to ensure insemination. He was ruthless and he was vile, with a complete disregard for poor Amy's comfort. He was an animal and worse than that, the way he had her, she may as well have been one, too.

If he turned her into an animal, would she like it? Would it feel better that way? The thought was yet another jolt, and with one desperate twist, she dragged herself away from him. This didn't get her far. She was now lying on her back, staring him in the face. Her boots started scrabbling for a hold on the floor, and with his cock not in her right now, there was blood even flowing down her thighs. And she couldn't imagine it being any better if he started to fuck her while facing her.

This made it easier for her to breathe, at least. Amy wasn't the most flexible girl she knew. But the werehog proved her otherwise. Emerald, lusting green eyes glared down at her, before his burly arms forced her legs apart and up so far, her knees were almost against her chest. And then she felt him enter her again. Had she the energy to flail her arms about, she still wouldn't have been able to do much. Mounted atop her as he was, he was able to push even further into her depths, and his claws left more thin red trails beneath the fur on her thighs, grunting with animal pleasure.

Facing him... how horrible. Amy did her best to avoid meeting his eyes. Because his eyes hadn't changed; they were still Sonic's, and looking into them would most certainly give her the feeling that it was Sonic abusing her body like this, rather than some twisted body suppressing his true self.

She could breathe, but it hurt so badly as that thick, long cock slammed into her. It was her first ever experience of intercourse, and it was a nightmare as he stretched and abused her entrance and she somehow found the breath to cry out, again and again. And to her shame, in a desperate attempt to relieve some of that pain, she was spreading herself further for him.

He was drooling some more; tongue hanging out with a line of spit running down onto her body. It spread along her thighs, stomach, even her face, because he thrusts were so uncoordinated. It seemed that the more she cried, the harder he fucked her, because her desperation made him even randier. Perhaps it was the full moon shining on them both, but then he let out a howl, and an unexpected, hard orgasm flowed through him and into Amy's body.

Amy screamed in unison with the howl even as seed flooded into her again, long, pained and despairing. A part of her imagined it swimming enthusiastically towards its goal. She wondered, in a somewhat dizzy part of her mind, whether even if she passed out, the werehog would keep on going. It felt like he would. After all, he wasn't doing this to see her in pain, but to indulge in his own feral pleasure. Her scream didn't put him off in the slightest either; if anything he seemed encouraged by it.

Amy didn't know how long this would last, or even how long it has gone on so far. Time had long lost its relevance. All she knew was that it was a horrid nightmare come true, and that nobody would come to help her. Nobody. Even if they did, the damage had been long done. And now the werehog continued to plow her, taint her, take the weightless meat that she'd become. He seemed to have tired a bit from his last orgasm, but he hadn't softened. The monster still wanted more of her, and more of his weight was planted upon her as he manoeuvred positions to fuck her harder. Both his hands planted on either side of her head, scratching the floor.

Amy started to forget about just passing out - she was growing afraid that she would die this way. Would it be better if she did? No... no, she didn't want to die. But she wanted to be somewhere else; someone else. Forever. Where she wasn't bleeding, she was bruising. Again, she made the mistake of looking briefly into those deep emerald green eyes, and she wondered what he was thinking - if anything.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she wept. What for? And who to? She didn't know, or care. But she would do anything, say anything, to have it end. And yet he looked so eager, even now that he seemed to be slowing a little. She knew that it didn't matter if it stopped now or an hour or went on forever; her body belonged to him utterly.

The irony was that in a way, she'd always wanted this. For the first time since she'd met him, Sonic wanted her. All of his attention was on her; he wasn't trying to run away. In no way whatsoever did she feel ignored. Somehow, in a sickening way, she'd asked for this. For once there was no way of distracting him. With that thought, blackness took over. She passed out. And the pain was gone. But the hurt was still there…

* * *

Hours of unconsciousness passed, flickering vaguely between states of blissful oblivion, and states of semi-wakefulness where the world was a haze of pain, and what might be a nightmare of violation, or might be real. Whatever it was, it wasn't sleep, but Amy finally broke out of it.

The moon was much lower in the sky now, with dawn surely hovering close by the horizon somewhere. The werehog wasn't fucking her - she wasn't sure how long it had gone on but at some point he must have run out of steam. Still, her body had a raging, torn, bruised agony that insisted it might as well still be happening. She couldn't move for it. Her body was covered in streams of blood, and there was plenty on the carpet too. And his seed soaked the fur between her thighs, sticking in clumps to it. There was blood there, too.

And the werehog was lying right there, half on top of her in a light slumber of contentment, snoring gently and occasionally twitching like a dog dreaming. One arm was wrapped around her upper body possessively, keeping her as his property. She didn't dare to try to get away. She couldn't have done so anyway. Any movement could wake him up, and she didn't want to know what might happen if he did.

But with as much pain as her body was in right now, Amy couldn't help breathing a bit harder than normal. Pain did that to a person. The Werehog's currently heightened senses meant just the slight change of her breath made his ears twitch, and his body followed suit. If it hadn't been her breath, the distant sunrise outside the window would have done it.

"Oh god... oh god..." Amy managed to moan, even as he woke up and snuffled at her, as if assessing whether to - heaven forbid - start the cycle over again. She was naked bar her boots, with her clothes lying in tatters around the house, "I can't... please don't... I'm sorry..." She tried instinctively to curl up defensively, but couldn't help the cry of pain when it tortured her bruised and strained muscles. There was blood on him too, deep in his dark blue fur - _her_ blood.

The werehog stared at her for a moment, nose ruffling as he shook off sleep. He began to sniff her over, growling softly. One powerful paw pressed her arm to the floor, while his nose sniffed lower down, and then released a grunt of what sounded almost like _satisfaction_. And then he looked back at her, and that lustful growl rose up in his chest once again, the base instincts ready to start over…

But the sunrise seemed to change his mind. His aggressive snarl became a yelp of shock, like a dog yanked back on its chain, and the monster clutched its chest, falling on its back and away from Amy, shielding its eyes with one arm. Relieved of his weight, she may have been able to move now. If she hadn't hurt so badly. Something was happening to him, though. He was roaring in pain, and his huge body began to spasm. She'd seen this before…

He wasn't hurting her, which was a start. Now he was the one in pain. Considerable pain. And then, what she had seen that evening, she was again seeing this morning - just as terrifying and horrible, only in reverse. She wasn't entirely sure what she would have done, even if she could have moved. But claws shortened and became nails. Fangs became teeth. Fur lightened, shortened and lay smooth again. Limbs shifted in the way they supported him, and his body, huge and broad, became slim and a lot smaller in build.

It took only moments to realise what was happening - Sonic the Werehog was becoming Sonic the Hedgehog, lying face down and panting on the carpet. But he was still smeared in cum and blood.

His energy hadn't been restored. The blue hedgehog was exhausted, and the pain from the transformation hadn't left him either, yet. So he laid there, on the floor, face down and slurring. She watched as one of his arms reached out and planted its hand on the ground, followed by the other. He was about to push himself back up, and when he did, he would surely see her…

Amy whimpered, and finally forced herself to curl up in a protective foetal position, moaning as pain punished her for moving. Her arms wrapped limply around her chest, and her knees came up to meet it. But it didn't hide a thing that had been done. Sonic would see what he had done. She wasn't sure she could live with the shame of him seeing her like this... but she didn't have a choice.

He seemed out of it for a few minutes. Sonic was dizzy, and judging by the sounds he was making, wasn't at all aware that Amy was there. "T-Tails...?" she heard him mumble, as if calling out to his most trusted friend. When nobody replied, he thought he was alone, and brought himself up to his knees. "Man... I'm not a morning person at all..." he told no one in particular, before she heard him choke. That's when she knew he'd seen her. _"A-Amy...?!"_

"S-Sonic..." Amy returned. She breathed in relief. His mind was back to him, "You... you're you..." Memories of the previous night's torture kept flitting across her mind, though. She hurt so much, that it was as if the rhythm was still seared across her body. She hid her face and started crying again, unwilling to meet his expression, even as she whimpered, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Sonic stared silently, paling. Amy was desperate for him, but never so much that she'd be lying naked in the foetal position next to his bed. And sobbing, no less. And was that blood on her?! And… and _cum?!_ One glance at his torn gloves and he knew what had happened. And then he started trembling. And the tears welled up in his eyes too. For the first time since she'd met him, he was at a loss for words. His razor-sharp wits couldn't find any quips or jokes; no puns or snazzy backtalk. He couldn't think of what to say, and that was because there was nothing to be said.

Amy dared to lower her hands enough to look at him, just for a moment. It didn't help the situation, since her face was already coming out with deep purple bruising. Sonic was crying. She couldn't remember a time where he had done so. Distressed, yes. Crying? That was new. And it was horrible, especially with knowing the reason, "Please don't... don't cry..." she whispered, tears running down her face as he started to crawl towards her, "I'm sorry..." The words came so easily...

Sonic tried desperately to look for any signs that he hadn't done this. The tattered remains of her red dress, the white stains all over her torso, the cuts and bruises that painted her whole body red and purple... the blood under his nails that wasn't his own, the mess on his crotch that could be nobody else's… Oh _god_, there was even blood between his own thighs… He tried to find a reason to believe he hadn't, but it was all there. "A-Amy, I-" he got cut off by a choke; the bruising all over her body and face causing his stomach to heave. "I'm sorry..." he told her, pleadingly.

Naked, Amy shivered in the cool air of the morning. When Sonic started to reach out, to comfort her, she flinched at him. Despite everything, she couldn't stop the new instinct, "It... it wasn't y-you... it was... the werehog... it... it was my fault..." a huge sob heaved up in her chest, "I should have run... you said to go... I chased you so much... I was so st-stupid... I deserved it..." She couldn't tell if she was saying these things to try and make Sonic feel better, or if it was possible that the long night of pain now had her believing it. Shaking, she shifted again, only for the abuse her thighs and entrance had taken to be that much clearer.

Sonic knew Amy was wrong. There was no excuse for any of this. All he could do was wallow in his own guilt. For the first time ever, _he_ reached out to _her_ and drew her close to him. And then he began to sob with her.

He really _was_ a monster…

* * *

Breech: How about a review? This is what happens when I get bored. The world can never have too much Werehog rape. Now, I want fanart!


End file.
